1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel substituted N-N-disubstituted-.omega.-[2-amino-3-(carbonylmethyl-)3,4-dihydroquinazoli nyl]oxyalkylamides and related compounds. More specifically the compounds of interest are guanidino acid, ester and amide carbonyl compounds of the above class and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,551,459 and its parent 4,490,371 issued on Nov. 5, 1985 and Dec. 25, 1984, respectively, are directed to phosphodiesterase inhibitors having inotropic and anti-metastatic activities. More specifically, these patents along with U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,320, issued May 5, 1987 from U.S. patent appln. Ser. No. 744,100, are directed to (2-oxo-1,2,3,5-tetrahydroimidazo[2,1-b]quinazolinyl)oxyalkylamides and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts. These disclosures are hereby fully incorporated herein by reference.